Bibliografia
Cataloghi e raccolte * Rodolfo Martini, Medaglia devozionale cattolica moderna e contemporanea in Italia ed Europa (1846-1978), ENNERRE S.r.l.,Milano, 2009 (5 volumi). * Aa. Vv., Edelsteine, Himmelsschnüre: Rosenkränze & Gebetsketten, 2008, Dommuseum zu Salzburg tedesca * Aa. Vv., Glaube und Aberglaube, Amulette, Medaillen und Andachtsbildchen, 2010, Dommuseum zu Salzburg tedesca * Aa. Vv., Medaglie religiose a Cisternino. La prima raccolta delle Grotte di San Quirico, 2002, Gruppo Archeologico Valle d'Itria * Anna M. Balaguer, La medallística montserratina dels segles XVIII-XIX, Catalogació i justificació cronologica, 2002, Acta Numismatica spagnola. * G. Berllucci, Il feticismo primitivo in Italia, Perugia, 1907. Interamente consultabile qui * Aldo Candussio, Medagliette e crocifissi devozionali di epoca rinascimentale rinvenuti nel territorio friulano, in Quaderni Friulani di Archeologia, III/1993. Interamente scaricabile qui * Aldo Candussio, Elena Rossi, Medagliette e Crocifissi della devozione popolare friulana nei secoli, 2005, Provincia di Udine * Maurizio Chiari Matteini (a cura di), Raccolte comunali di Assisi. Monete, gettoni, medaglie, sigilli, misure e armi, 2000, Electa * Giulio Ciampoltrini, Consuelo Spataro (a cura di),'' I segni della devozione. Testimonianze da sepolture murate tra Lucca e la Valdera (XVII-XVIII secolo), 2011, I segni dell'Auser. Interamente scaricabile qui * Cleto Corrain, Pierluigi Zampini, ''Una raccolta di medaglie religiose Presso il Museo Civico di Modena, 1973, Editrice Cooptip * L. Dancoisne, Les médailles religieuses du Pas de Calais, 1880, Imprimerie Rohard-Courtin francese Interamente consultabile qui * Julijan Dobrinić, Riječke i trsatske zavjetne medalje, medaljice i medaljoni / Medaglie, medagliette i medaglioni ex voto di Fiume i Tersatto, 2001 croata e italiana * Alfonso Garuti, Corone del rosario, medaglie devozionali e "agnus dei" nelle collezioni dei cappuccini di Reggio Emilia, 1996, Gianni Bizzocchi Editore * Floriano Grimaldi, Mostra di medaglie lauretane, 1977, Archivio Storico Santa Casa * Ursula Hagen, Die wallfahrtsmedaillen des rheinlandes in geschichte und volksleben, 1973 tedesca * Josèphe Jacquiot, L'invisible dans la médaille, 1979 francese * Darko Knez, Svetinjce iz zbirke Narodnega muzeja Slovenije / Pilgrimage Badges from the collection of the National museum of Slovenia , 2001, Narodni Muzej Slovenije slovena ed inglese * Georg Malin, Werner-Konrad Jaggi, Devotionalien aus den Grabungen auf dem Kirchhügel von Bendern 1969 - 1971, 1987 tedesca. Interamente scaricabile qui: qui * Paul Olivier, Vieilles médailles de Saint Francois Regis, 1931, Badou-Amant francese. Interamente consultabile qui * Ondina Krnjak, Svetacke Medaljce iz Brkaca kod Motovuna, in Histria arcaeologica n°35/2004 croata Interamente scaricabile qui * Ondina Krnjak, SVETACKE MEDALJICE, pobozna znamenja ziteljica samostana Sv. Teodora u Puli/ LE MEDAGLIETTE DEVOZIONALI, insegne religiose delle abitanti il convento di S. Teodoro a Pola, 2010, Arheoloski Muzej Istre croata e italiana Interamente scaricabile qui * Antonio Leonio, Francesco Fersini, Medaglie devozionali delle sepolture della chiesa parrocchiale di Gagliano del Capo - secoli XVII - XX, in "Brundisiis Res" , n°XVIII/1986. Interamente scaricabile qui * Rodolfo Martini, Collezione Tam. Medaglie devozionali cattoliche moderne e contemporanee (1846-1978), Ed. Ennerre. * Rodolfo Martini,'' Illustrazioni popolari e medaglie devozionali prodotte in occasione delle feste Costantiniane per commemorare il XVI centenario della promulgazione dell'Editto di Milano (313-1913), in "Vjesnik. Arheološkog muzeja u Zagrebu", Vol.45, N.1, 1993. Interamente scaricabile qui * Rodolfo Martini, ''Medaglia devozionale cattolica moderna e contemporanea in Italia ed Europa (1846-1978), 2009, Ed. Ennerre * Rodolfo Martini, Medaglie devozionali in smalto della ditta G. Calame (ca 1900-25) (La Chaux-de- Fonds, Svizzera), 2012, Ed. Ennerre * Raoul Paciaroni, San Pacifico nelle medaglie di devozione, 1998, Circolo Filatelico e Numismatico Sanseverino Marche * Karel Prochazka,'' Le medaglie di S. Antonio in Boemia'', in "Il Santo", N°2/1928. Interamente scaricabile qui * Busso Peus, Schlesische Wallfahrtsmedaillen vor 1945 , 1977 tedesca * Luigi Rizzoli,'' Le medaglie antoniane in musei stranieri'', in "Il Santo", n° /1931. Interamente scaricabile qui * Luigi Rizzoli, Le medaglie antoniane del Museo Bottacin di Padova, in "Il Santo", n°1/1929 e 2/1929. Interamente scaricabili qui e qui * Jordi Roca, Numismática Ignaciana, 2006, Institutum Historicum Societatis Iesu spagnola * K.H. Steinmann, Pilgerzeichen und wallfahrtsmedaillen, 2010 tedesca * F. Steyaert,'' Les médailles religieuses du Cabinet des Médailles (Bruxelles) : XVIe - XVIIIe siècle'', 2011, Wetteren francese * Press Werner, Wallfahrtsmedaillen aus dem Erdinger Land, 2015, Erdinger Land tedesca Opere generali sulla funzione, la simbologia, la produzione e l'evoluzione delle medaglie devozionali * Giuseppe Bellucci, Il Feticismo primitivo in Italia e le sue forme di adattamento, 1907, Unione tip. cooperativa. Interamente scaricabile qui * Mario De Ruitz, Pietatis causa. Guida alla conoscenza della medaglistica di devozione, 2008, Tipolitografia New Print * Bob Forrest, An Introduction to Religious Medals, 2004, Numismatics International inglese * Paola Gallamini,'' La medaglia devozionale cristiana: Secoli XVII-XVIII-XIX'', in "Medaglia", n°24/1989, n° 25/1990, n° 26/1991 * Floriano Grimaldi, Argentieri, medagliari, orafi a Loreto, 1977, Archivio Storico Santa Casa * G. F. Hill, The Medallic Portraits of Christ, 1920, Oxford University Press inglese. * Angelo Zangari, Simbologia della medaglia miracolosa, 1976, Stringa Editore Le insegne plumbee * Sarah Blick, Beyond Pilgrim Souvenirs and Secular Badges: Essays in Honour of Brian Spencer, 2007, Oxbow Books inglese * Denis Bruna, Saints et diables au chapeau. Bijoux oubliés du Moyen Age, 2007, Seuil francese * Arthur Forgeais, Collection de plombs historiés trouvés dans la Seine. Deuxième série: enseignes de pèlerinages, 1863 francese. Interamente scaricabile qui * Marco Leo Imperiale,'' "Signa apostolorum Petri et Pauli". Note sulla produzione delle "quadrangulae" di pellegrinaggio a Roma'', in VI Congresso internazionale di archeologia medievale, 2012, All'Insegna del Giglio. Interamente scaricabile qui * Brian Spencer, Pilgrim Souvenirs and Secular Badges, 2010, Boydell Press inglese Categoria:Contenuti